


Storm

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [35]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron didn't expect to meet anyone in the storm.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 5 (2009)  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

The rain was coming down harder than Aaron thought it would given the fact it was supposed to be a light summer shower. Aaron didn't expect to see anyone out in the storm, but he saw a young man standing by a pole. Aaron couldn't figure out if he was trying to stay dry or not. Trees were lining the sidewalk, but many of them didn't have enough leaves on them yet to actually stop the rain. Aaron wanted to feel, feel anything except for the loneliness that had filled him since his ex-wife and son went into hiding to get away from George Foyet.

Aaron wasn't sure if the man was just stranded and wanted to be alone like he was or he was a streetwalker. Aaron debated for a few seconds what he wanted to do. He had planned on going and picking someone up at a bar. He hadn't wanted to go and find a hooker, but he liked the look of the young man that was standing there. He looked a little like a drowned rat but was kind of beautiful.

"Hello," Aaron said as he stepped up to the young man.

"Hello."

"I have a house a block up the street," Aaron offered. The younger man looked him up and down before he gave a wan smile.

"Should you be inviting strangers to your house?"

"I'm a Federal Agent, and I'm sure that I can take you if needed."

"Really?" The younger man looked Aaron up and down again before he waved Aaron in the direction he had come from.

The walk to Aaron's new house was quick, Aaron didn't walk beside him but let the younger man trail after him. Aaron wanted to make sure there was no question of what the younger man was there for. Aaron turned as soon as the door was shut and he locked it. Setting the alarm again. The younger man was removing his shoes and his socks. Aaron grabbed his shirt and wasn't careful as he ripped it open. He would make sure to give him enough money to cover the cost of the shirt and whatever his rate was for the night. Aaron ran his hand down his chest and felt at his soaking wet pants, feeling the erection there. Aaron moaned a little before he kissed him.

Aaron didn't remember getting up into the bedroom which was a feat as he hadn't learned his house well enough to be able to walk in the dark. The lights in the room were not even on; it was just the lightning that was lighting it all up. Aaron looked down at the naked man in his bed, and he saw nothing that said he was a hooker. He had a little fat in a few places that spoke of eating enough to keep fat but also that his standards of exercise were more of the daily walking type, maybe swimming. There were no track marks on his elbows, Aaron kissed and licked there to be sure given the light.

Every reaction from him, from the moment Aaron spread him open and slicked him up with two fingers to the way he gasped when Aaron fully entered him with his condom covered cock said that he wasn't a hooker. Aaron felt a little bad then but not enough to actually care to stop. The younger man's legs were wrapped around him, pulling him in with each thrust of his cock. Aaron fucked him hard and fast, making the bed thump. Aaron was the first to orgasm, he dropped his head to the other man's chest and arched his back so he could see himself jerking the other man's cock. It took only a few pumps, and he was coming as well. Aaron slumped to the side, throwing an arm and a leg over the man, so he didn't go anywhere.

"I'm getting a little better treatment than a whore should," the man said.

"You are not a whore."

The man made a humming noise, "No but you thought that I was. I could see it in your eyes, trying to figure out how much my shirt cost when you ripped the buttons. I'm actually a lot more interesting than a whore, and if you fuck me at least once more, I'll not charge you for the shirt."

"Then what do you do?"

" I kill people for a living."

Aaron wasn't sure that he heard him right. He looked at the man, frowning. He was trying to figure out if he was lying or playing him in any fashion, but he wasn't. "Usually, meaning this time you don't."

"Let's just say a party is interested in keeping you alive, even though The Boston Reaper wants you dead so I was hired as a bodyguard. You are too paranoid and would have noticed me sooner or later. You've changed the way you go to work every single day in the two weeks you've been back. You are armed all the time now, and you have a gun in a holster under the spare pillow. The only way I was ever going to get close to you was a lover, and I've tried to get your attention at the bar down the street twice but nothing. So I went to the old standard of looking helpless."

"What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

"Several things, one you don't know my name, so I have no issue on that and faces are hard to remember if you are trying to remember. Two, you have nothing in this place that could actually keep me locked up. I pick locks for fun and have fun doing it. Three, you still want to fuck me more, and you can't do that if I am in a cell. I only kill people who need it. So are you going to fuck me?"

Aaron looked at him and frowned, but he knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
